


Explosion

by LordLaurance



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Death, Explosions, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Graduation, Hero Quentin Beck, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Graduation, Post-High School, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Trauma, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: He would also always be older, with less to live for. So, when the time came when he realized they'd have to hit the enemy from the inside, he decided it would be him.





	Explosion

Peter connected the end of his web to the nearest wall, propelling himself away from Molten Man. They fire was unbearably hot, and beneath the skin-tight suit, his body was drenched in sweat. He felt as if He couldn't breathe, his lungs filled with smoke and his airways blocked by spandex.

The monster let out a deafening growl and swung its massive hand at Peter. The teen leapt away, hitting the roof of another building.

"Night Monkey! Come on, Night Monkey! You got this!" Betty screamed, in hopes that her encouragement would somehow speed up the process.

Peter decided he'd have to curse Ned for that later. Like, seriously, come on. Night Monkey?

He didn't have very much time to think, though, as the firey fist came down next to him again, destroying the roof, sending the adolescent tumbling.

Human fingers gripped Peter's wrist and hauled him to his feet.

"Let's go, Spider-Man! You always get back up, remember?"

"Beck!" Peter couldn't help a smile.

Quentin smiled back; that calming, proud, almost paternal half smile that always grounded Peter.

"Let's get this guy," Beck said, pushing off the roof and hovering next to Peter.

"Hell yeah!" Peter shot a web, dragging himself towards another building.

"Distract him! I'll get your friends!" Mysterious called over the coms, flying closer to the Ferris wheel.

Spider-Man gave a thumbs up, swinging to the beast's other side, guiding its eyes away from Beck.

"Help! Help us!" Betty cried, waving her hands.

Quentin's eyes bulged. "Don't move! Don't move!"

The Ferris wheel was creaking, and it bumped farther to one side, causing Ned and Betty to fall against the cart.

"Help!" Betty repeated.

"I've got you, kids. Just stand still. I'm on my way," Beck replied.

"Hurry, Beck," Peter said, swinging away again. "I can't hold him much longer! 'm gonna run outta web fluid!"

Mysterio floated close to the cart, slowly, cautiously reaching out his hands. "I'm going to levitate you both. I need you to stand as still as humanly possible."

Ned and Betty both froze. Beck lifted them out of the cart, into the air. They both stared down at the ground, eyes wide, trying to stay still for him. He dropped them off in a nearby alley.

"Okay, go! Run!" he instructed.

Both the teens made a hasty getaway down the alley, squeezing each other's hands.

Peter stopped swinging instantly. "Whoo! Nice job!"

"Thanks kid," Beck said with a smile. "Now let's finish this."

Peter gave a short nod before flinging himself nearer to the monster. Beck was close behind, shooting the beast's chest over and over again. It was slowing down, and getting weak.

"Keep it coming!" Peter yelled.

Beck cringed as the sheer power he emitted ricocheted off of Molten Man. "Got it!"

Peter zipped around in circles, distracting the mindless creature, while Quentin continued to blast it. It's body was depleting, as was it's stamina, and Beck was convinced they would win soon.

He kept pushing, fighting, shooting. Peter was much more graceful than him but, Mysterio would always be stronger.

He would also always be older, with less to live for. So, when the time came when he realized they'd have to hit the enemy from the inside, he decided it would be him. He didn't warn Peter, glancing to be sure there were no civilians in the danger zone, and took flight for Molten Man's chest.

"Beck, what are you doing!?" Peter screamed over the crackling coms.

"I'm glad we met!" Beck replied, not slowing down. "I'm sorry!"

As he crashed into the beast, he could hear Peter calling out for him again, begging him to stop. His heart shattered. The fire consumed him. Molten Man filled with the magic Mysterio gave off, and eventually burst.

Peter was momentarily blinded by the explosion, and quickly ducked behind a dumpster.

  
Peter woke up as usual in his dramatically cold bed room; he hated the heat.

He pushed away his blanket and glanced around. His graduation gown was still draped over the closet door and all of his nineteenth birthday gifts were piled in the corner. He's have to remind himself to put those away.

As he stood to go to the bathroom, Peter turned down the three picture frames on his dresser. He didn't want to think about his dads today.


End file.
